


The Beauty From Bullies

by thetealdragon



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, Cuddles, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective!Lucas, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slash, and many more after that, boys loving boys, but Lucas helps so more fluff basically, insecure!Farkle, maya is maya, riley is just sunshine like usual, slight mention of girls loving girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealdragon/pseuds/thetealdragon
Summary: Farkle Minkus is being bullied, and Lucas Friar can't understand why anyone would want to hurt this beautiful boy.orthe one where Farkle is insecure and Lucas wants to punch anyone who makes this boy believe he is anything less than perfect





	The Beauty From Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I'm back with another Lucas/Farkle oneshot after publishing Boys and Baseball! This story contains trigger warnings for swear words, bullying, homophobia, anxiety and panic attacks.
> 
> Basically, homophobic bullies target an insecure Farkle who has anxiety that leads to panic attacks. 
> 
> Homophobia is not tolerated by authorities in this story, and Lucas is very supportive of Farkle's needs. Happy endings ensue.
> 
> But please don't read if the mention of these things may trigger you! Take care of yourselves, loves <3

Lucas' day hadn't started out all too great. He overslept because the batteries in his alarm clock died overnight. Due to a traffic detour, he was forced to take the long way to school and he ended up coming in to school late. His next class didn't start until after lunch. He was determined to not let some bad luck mess him up, though.

He walked in to put his books in his locker and saw his friends Maya Hart, Riley Matthews, and his best friend, and not to mention secret crush, Farkle Minkus, talking heatedly in the hallway near Mr. Matthews' classroom.

"Hey, buddy." Lucas stopped and raised one eyebrow at the suspicious look that Farkle was giving him. "What's going on, guys?" He asked Riley and Maya, looking straight at Farkle, concerned.

"Why do you pretend to be my friend?" Farkle asked Lucas. He tried hard to sound nonchalant but his voice gave way to his inner turmoil, ending up sounding exactly how he was feeling- extremely sad.

"Farkle, we love you-" Riley began, trying to convince their friend.

"Why are you acting like this?!" Maya asked, frustrated.

Lucas held up a hand and the girls fell silent, knowing that the older boy was the best person to handle this situation. They exchanged looks and Maya sighed, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her away from Farkle, despite Riley's sad looks back. 

It was no secret that Lucas had a calming effect on Farkle; he was the one to calm the anxiety and the insecurities that plagued the younger boy and reassure him of their group's strong bond. The girls didn't fully understand it, but they respected the boys' relationship-what it was and what they secretly hoped it could one day become. 

They would have to be blind to not notice Lucas' love for Farkle and vice versa. The goofy smiles that Lucas would give him, the adoring looks Farkle shot Lucas when he thought nobody would notice, the sweet hugs they would exchange despite Farkle not being a fan of physical displays of affection. Well, Lucas seemed to be the exception to this, as well as Farkle's many other rules. 

Lucas stepped closer to Farkle and took his hand gently, tugging him towards Mr. Matthews' classroom. The wise older teacher was on his lunch break, so both boys knew he wouldn't be back in for about an hour or so.

Farkle followed without complaint, he had no energy to protest, not that he could ever really say "no" to Lucas, anyway. He found himself clinging to the older boy's hand like a lifeline, a speck of comfort in his ocean of sadness.

They made it to the classroom a minute later, and Lucas closed the heavy door behind them.

Farkle." Lucas spoke softly. "What's happening here?" 

The younger boy looked at the ground, sighing heavily. He knew he was delaying the inevitable- he couldn't keep secrets from Lucas.

The older boy sighed, as well, before letting go of Farkle's hand in favor of lifting his hand to the boy's face, stroking his cheek momentarily. Seeing this beautiful boy so sad made Lucas' heart ache. He took a deep breath and hooked two fingers under Farkle's chin, gently forcing the younger boy to meet his eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "Farkle? Please don't shut me out, buddy. I only want to help, you know that. Tell me what's on that mind of yours. Please."

Farkle's grey-blue eyes filled with tears and he looked at the ground, mumbling something.

"I didn't catch that." Lucas murmured softly to him.

"Do you ever wonder if the world would be better off without you?" Farkle spoke quietly.

Lucas looked at the beautiful boy before him in total shock.

"W-what? Farkle, how could- why would you even think something like that?" Lucas stuttered, absolutely stunned that this amazing soul in front of him could even think to destroy himself like this.

Tears were falling steadily down Farkle's face now. He took a deep, shaky breath. "Because- because Billy and some of the other jocks said that I'm a disgusting faggot, and that the world was better off without scum like me on it. I'm nothing but a waste of space, and I'm just- I'm just sick of being useless." He dissolved into sobs, feeling a panic attack coming on.

Lucas cursed loudly at this revelation before forcing himself to calm down slightly. Farkle needed him right now. He'd deal with the urge to pummel his teammates later. 

Lucas led the younger boy to the nearest chair, sitting down and pulling Farkle onto his lap. He wrapped his strong arms around the trembling boy and squeezed, whispering quietly to him. "Look at me, Farkle. Just breathe, okay? It's gonna be alright. Just breathe in..." He took a breath, knowing the desperate boy would soon follow his lead. "...and out. In....and out." He spoke soothingly, relief flooding him when he felt Farkle start to take deep, albeit shaky, breathe alongside him. 

"Good job!" He praised. "You're doing great, Farkle."

It took a few minutes, but Farkle calmed considerably with Lucas' guidance. He turned in Lucas arms and buried his face in his neck, embarrassment flooding him.  
As usual, the older boy knew what he was feeling and rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay, buddy, don't be embarrassed; here, look at me, c'mon..." Farkle raised his head reluctantly, looking at Lucas. 

Lucas' own sad hazel eyes met his grey-blue ones, as he raised a hand to wipe away Farkle's tears. "It's gonna be okay." Lucas promised, and Farkle believed him.

The older boy sighed, nudging Farkle's nose with his own. "Don't you listen to them, Farkle. You hear me? Don't you EVER listen to them. They are just assholes with nothing better to do than to hurt people. You are so much better than that. You are beautiful and intelligent and loyal and absolutely perfect to me. You are NOT useless. You are the most valuable person in my life, and I don't ever want to imagine you not next to me. And I swear, I do NOT want a world you're not in." He kissed Farkle's forehead and cheek and nose. 

Farkle sighed. "You might change your mind if you knew why they told me all of that." He spoke lowly, ashamed of himself.

"Farkle, nothing you could ever do could make you deserve that kind of treatment. Nothing." Lucas spoke fervently.

"They told me those things because they found out that I liked you." Farkle erupted.

Lucas was stunned into silence. "What?" He asked after a moment, unable to believe his hearing.

"They are your real friends, and they knew I wasn't good enough for you, and they were right, and I completely deserved-" Farkle started to ramble nervously.

Lucas couldn't stand to hear Farkle degrade himself for another moment, so he allowed himself to do what he had been wanting to do since he met the boy a year ago, and he kissed him, their lips colliding in a soft but passionate kiss.

Lucas poured his feelings of love for this beautiful boy into it, kissing him with all the passion his heart had contained for so long. 

His heart soared when Farkle softly and hesitantly kissed him back, as if he couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream.

What felt like a lifetime but was in reality only a minute or so later, Lucas pulled back, smiling that goofy, handsome smile at the wonderful boy in his lap. "Can you tell that I really like you, too?" He murmured jokingly.

Farkle sighed, but this time it was out of contentment. He burrowed deeper into Lucas' chest, smiling as the older boy's heartbeat comforted him. He was not alone.

"It's alright now, babe." Lucas murmured, kissing Farkle's forehead. "I'll deal with them later." He muttered angrily to himself. It wasn't a statement- it was a promise.

Farkle was too exhausted to hear him- he was already drained, emotionally and physically. Lucas pulled out his phone and texted Maya, giving a brief explanation, before texting Riley to ask her to explain the situation to her father. He knew that Mr. Matthews was aware of Farkle's anxiety and panic attacks and understood Farkle's need to rest afterward. 

As Lucas was in no way, shape, or form going to allow Farkle to be alone to think about what those dumbasses said to him, he decided that Farkle was coming home with him. Farkle hated being home alone anyway, so he wouldn't protest, and the younger boy's parents were away on business for the next few days... Maybe Lucas could convince his mom to let Farkle stay overnight again, like he usually did when his parents were out of town. 

He was pulled out of his musings by Farkle's yawning. He smiled softly before he stood and led the younger boy from the classroom towards the school's exit. 

The walk home was torturous for an exhausted Farkle, but they made it in the usual fifteen minutes. Lucas let himself in and led the younger boy up to his apartment on the second floor, and by that time, Farkle was almost swaying, he was so tired. 

By some miracle, they made it to Lucas' room, where a sleepy Farkle lay down on his bed. Lucas turned off the lights and turned to look at him, expecting the younger boy to be asleep. 

However, Farkle was turned towards him, his pretty gray-blue eyes staring into Lucas' soul, silently begging Lucas to come hold him as he drifted off to sleep. Lucas couldn't resist that sleepy smile, so that's exactly what he did.

He lay with Farkle, watching the beautiful boy, with a smile on his own face. It wasn't too long before today's rush of emotions caught up to him, and he followed him to sleep.

Two and a half hours later, Lucas' mama came home from work. She called out Lucas' name. Getting no response, she walked to her son's bedroom in search of him, before stopping in her tracks at the sweet sight of him cuddling Farkle as they slept. She smiled softly, deciding not to wake them. 

They woke up on their own about a half an hour later. Lucas woke first, smiling at the sleeping boy in his arms before sitting up and checking his phone. The movement woke Farkle, who yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes in an adorable manner. He leaned his head on Lucas' shoulder, watching as he checked the time. 

Lucas realized with a start that it was dinner time, and his mama should be home by now. He turned to Farkle and gave him a soft kiss. "It's time for dinner, baby. My mom should be home by now. Are you up for a family meal?" He asked gently. It was just Lucas and his mama in New York, his father lived in Texas. But his mama was a lot for Farkle to handle sometimes, considering the rush of emotions that his mama always exuded. Farkle's parents weren't the sentimental type.

Farkle just smiled and nodded. He loved Mrs. Friar, and the feeling was obviously mutual. The four hour nap had emotionally recharged him, for the most part. He'd be okay.

"Okay." Lucas smiled. He took Farkle's hand and led him to the dining room, where his mama was bringing out dinner.

"Hey baby!" She greeted Lucas. "And hello, Farkle! How was your day at school, honey?"

Farkle's warm smile dropped at that question. Lucas looked at him, worried, and gestured to his mother. She got the hint and changed the subject.

"I made Lucas' favorite tonight, sweetheart! Chicken pot pie! That sound good to you, Farkle?" She asked brightly.

Farkle smiled back at her. "Yes, ma'am, it sounds perfect." 'His manners are immaculate as always', Mrs. Friar thought, smiling.

"Alrighty, then. You go and sit down, Farkle. Lucas, honey, can you set the table for me?"

"Sure, mama." Lucas knew that the plates were in the kitchen, where his mama was headed to get the chicken, so she was going to ask for an explanation as to their day at school.

He was quickly proven right, and he told his mama that some bullies had said some horrible things to Farkle, and that he was upset. She nodded understandingly, and they returned to the table, where Lucas set the table before his mama said grace and served the food.

After dinner, Lucas asked his mama if Farkle could stay the night, since his parents were out of town again. She agreed, and Lucas and Farkle set up a movie on the television in the living room. 'E.T' was one of Farkle's favorite DVDs that the Friars owned, so Lucas suggested it and smiled at the younger boy's eager nod.

That night, after the movie, Farkle waited until Mrs. Friar was asleep before crawling into bed with Lucas. Lucas just grinned and ushered him under the covers, giving him a sweet kiss on the forehead. They fell asleep relatively quickly, Farkle cuddling into him and Lucas wrapping a strong arm around him protectively.

About an hour and a half later, Lucas awoke with a start to the younger boy crying out in his sleep. "No..." He muttered miserably, sobbing in his nightmare. "Please, 'm sorry...No!" He started struggling against someone that only he could see, and Lucas instinctually held him tight, like he would during a panic attack. 

Which is exactly what the nightmare turned into. Farkle's eyes flew open. He started hyperventilating and Lucas' heart ached seeing him so distraught. "Shhh, love, it's okay..." He murmured softly, sitting up with Farkle in his arms and rocking back and forth. "It's alright, baby, it's gonna be fine." He promised, kissing the younger boy's head. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." 

When Farkle's breathing, and subsequently he himself, calmed down, Lucas spoke. "You gonna tell me what that dream was all about, love?" He asked gently.

The younger boy lifted his head to look at Lucas, and then looked down at the bedsheets again. He sighed, deciding to cut to the chase and tell Lucas the part of the bullying that he had neglected to mention earlier.

"It was about Billy and the other guys." Farkle whispered. "They shoved me into a locker when they finished...finished talking to me." He rolled up his sleeves to reveal finger shaped bruises on his shoulders. "Janitor Harley let me out and told Maya and Riley to talk to me. That's when you came in..." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

The pure anger boiling in Lucas' veins right now was overwhelming. Not only had these jerks said such awful things, they had dared to put their hands on his Farkle, too?! How dare they? Hadn't this boy been through enough?! 

He was gonna get expelled again.

Lucas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Getting this angry in the middle of the night when there was nothing he could channel it into was pointless. He needed to take care of Farkle right now. He would deal with those dumbasses later.

He looked back at Farkle, worry shining in his eyes. He took another deep breath. "Baby, can I see your arms again? I want to make sure you don't have any more bruises." He said gently. 

Farkle nodded hesitantly, lifting his arms to take off his shirt. He sat stiffly, his arms over his stomach, as Lucas examined his shoulders. It wasn't deep bruising, much to Lucas' relief, but there was a semi-deep cut just above his right shoulderblade. He sighed and kissed the boy's bruises absentmindedly. 

He noticed how uncomfortable Farkle was either being this exposed, and he kissed him reassuringly. "You can put your shirt back on as soon as I get a band-aid and some Neosporin for that cut, baby." Farkle shifted uncomfortably, but nodded, keeping his arms folded. 

Lucas suddenly realized that the boy thought he would make fun of him foor the way he looked without his shirt. He laughed breathlessly. "Babe, you look beautiful. Always. With or without a shirt. Okay? You're always beautiful to me, inside and out, love." 

Farkle just blushed a special shade of pink, and Lucas was fascinated to see that the flush spread to his chest. He smiled at the beautiful boy, trying not to stare, and busied himself with turning on his light so that he could get the first aid kit from the bathroom. "I'll be right back, okay love?" He whispered. Farkle nodded, smiling at him.

He made his way to the bathroom, fumbled under the sink, grabbed the band-aids and Neosporin and came back to his room. Farkle slowly unfolded his arms as Lucas carefully administered the antibiotic gel and bandaged the cut. "Alright, baby, you're all set." The older boy murmured gently, patting his arm.

Instead of scrambling for his shirt, like Lucas fully expected him to, Farkle leaned in to give Lucas a sweet kiss. Lucas smiled, cupping his face gently. "What was that for, beautiful?" He asked.

Farkle blushed again. "Because... because you took care of me." He answered, squeaking adorably when Lucas grinned and kissed him back. 

When he pulled back, his face was serious. "I will always take care of you, babe, always." He answered, more of a promise than a simple statement. "I...I love you, Farkle." 

"I love you, too, Lucas." Farkle said excitedly, his face radiating pure joy.

Lucas' heart felt as if it were expanding in his chest, the warmth spreading throughout his entire body as he heard those beautiful words from the equally beautiful boy in his arms. 

He kissed him passionately, and Farkle didn't hesitate to kiss Lucas back this time, with an amount of passion that was equal to the older boy's.

Lucas pulled back with that goofy, handsome, 'Mr. Perfect' grin that Farkle loved so much before he leaned in one more time, to kiss the boy's cheek. "Let's try to get some sleep, baby." 

Farkle sighed, content, before he snuggled into Lucas' arms and let the lullaby of the older boy's heartbeat soothe him back to sleep.

They both slept through the night this time, and Farkle, who was always up and ready for school way before Lucas, decided to wake the older boy with feather-light kisses all over his handsome face.

Lucas' hazel eyes fluttered open after a little less than a minute. He grinned widely at the younger boy's mischievous grin before flipping him into a wrestling position. Lucas was winning by a long shot but Farkle was never one to give up easily. Finally, Lucas flipped the boy to his back and started tickling him mercilessly, only ceasing when a giggling Farkle cried out, "Okay, okay, I give up!"

"Does this mean I win?" Lucas asked, a silly smile on his face.

He was pushing his luck, and he knew it.

But he was surprised when in lieu of an verbal answer, Farkle just smiled and kissed him.

Lucas melted into the unexpected kiss, before pulling back breathlessly. "I think we both win, as long as we have each other." He said, grinning, and it was sappy, but very true.

Farkle hummed his agreement before pecking his cheek one last time. "I'm ready for school, why don't you take a shower and get ready too?" 

Lucas agreed, and after his shower he walked into his room to grab a shirt that he'd forgotten. Seeing Farkle sitting cross-legged on his bed, engrossed in a novel, he smiled and greeted, "Hey babe, I'm almost ready. Do you have everything you need?" 

The younger boy nodded, tearing his gaze from his book to look at Lucas, and stopped in his tracks at the flawless sight before him. 

"Wow." Came out of Farkle's mouth before he could stop it, and he cursed himself inwardly as Lucas laughed...before he caught sight of the shirt Farkle was wearing and recognized it as one of his own.

"Wow yourself, love..." 

They stared at each other in awe for a moment before Farkle cleared his throat. "We're gonna be late, baby." The term of endearment slipped from his lips before he could catch it, but he didn't have time to regret it before Lucas' eyes lit up and he was taking Farkle's hand in his own.

"Alright, love, let's go." He kissed Farkle's cheek and they headed off hand in hand.

They made it to school the standard 15 minutes later. Immediately, they headed towards Maya and Riley's lockers and were greeted by an enthusiastic Riley Matthews.

"Farkle!" She exclaimed, hugging the younger boy tightly. Farkle returned it, knowing how worried Riley must have been for him. 

"I'm okay, ladies. Sorry about yesterday." He said sheepishly.

"It's alright, Minkus." Maya grinned at him. "We know you didn't mean anything by it." 

Riley engaged Farkle in conversation about her algebra test. Maya got bored and looked over at Lucas, who was...not there. Uh-oh.

She scanned the hallway and located him walking towards the group of jocks, with Billy Ross right in the center. 

'Oh crap.' She thought. 'Better not let Farkle see this..." 

"Hey guys." She interrupted her friends. "We should get to class. Like, right now." 

Riley and Farkle turned to look at her in confusion, which made Farkle realize that Lucas was no longer by his side. He looked around frantically. Just then the hallway filled with silence and the sound of Billy Ross' loud, angry yelling.

Lucas had Billy pinned up against the cold lockers, his fists balled up in the jock's shirt.

"What the fuck, man?!" Billy yelled.

"You know exactly what the fuck I'm here for, Ross." Lucas said lowly, his voice quiet yet dangerous, very dangerous.

Billy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. You had to be the goddamn knight in shining armor for that little faggot. He ain't worth this shit, man. I'm your teammate, and that comes before whatever pity party you're giving that little retard."

The halls were silent as their audience and even the group of jocks, who knew Lucas well enough to know not to insult Farkle in front of him, took a few steps back.

Fury blazed in Lucas' eyes, and just as he pulled his arm back to punch the lights out of the bully, Maya called out, "Wait! Lucas, Farkle needs you. Who is more important here, your best friend or some dumb asshole?" 

Lucas turned towards her, and immediately felt his heart breaking as the sight of Farkle sitting against the lockers, hyperventilating, with tears running down his cheeks. He looked terrified, and Lucas immediately shoved Billy out of the way to get to Farkle.

Billy smirked, but the self-satisfied smile dropped as Mr. Matthews stepped into his frame of vision. The teacher raised one eyebrow. "Mr. Ross, come with me to the principal's office. Now."

The bully groaned in defeat as he was led away from the group. Mr. Matthews took one look at the crowd in the hallway and announced that it was time for homeroom, and the crowd of teenagers dispersed. 

Meanwhile, Lucas was pulling Farkle into a tight embrace, whispering reassurances into his hair as he apologized profusely. "It's okay baby, it's gonna be alright. I'm so sorry, love, so sorry." He kissed his head soothingly and used his right hand to wipe away some of the younger boy's tears with his thumb.

"I-It's all my fault, 'm sorry." Farkle said quickly. "I shouldn't have even told anyone, a-and now you could've been suspended or hurt or-" He let out a choked sob at the idea of Lucas getting hurt because of him, because of something that was his fault.

Lucas grip on Farkle tightened slightly. "Baby, that was NOT your fault. I just wanted to protect you, and I got so angry that those idiots made you feel like you were anything less than the beautiful, loyal, kind, intelligent, important person you are that I just lost control. I'm the one who should be sorry. And I really, really am. I didn't think about the consequences, I just wanted to show them how wrong they were about you. You're the most important person in my life, babe. I love you, so much, and I promise I will try harder to keep my cool next time." He kissed Farkle's cheek lovingly.

"Also," he continued seriously, "promise me you won't take what he said out of anger to heart. You are not a faggot. You are worth my feelings for you, and Billy Ross does NOT come before you. No one does. And I do not pity you. I love you, very, very much. Okay?" He tilted Farkle's head towards him so he could look him in the eye.

Farkle's pretty gray-blue eyes were filled with love and warmth for the older boy. "Okay. I really, really love you Lucas. What would I do without you?" He smiled.

Lucas smiled back at him with love in his expression. "I don't really want to think about life without you. And you shouldn't either. We won't have to deal with that, anyways. I   
will always be there for you. No matter what happens."

Farkle's love for and trust in this boy conquered all of his anxiety and insecurities, and for now... Farkle believed him wholeheartedly. 

Lucas smiled and leaned in for a kiss...

Completely forgetting about the girls behind him.

"THANK GOD. This is the moment we've been waiting for, for like, a year. Took you lovebirds long enough." Maya said exasperatedly, but she smiled.

Beside her, Riley was turning red from holding her breath, and she looked like she may or may not spontaneously combust.

"Let it out, Riles." Maya laughed.

"AWWW!" Riley squealed excitedly. "My babies are in love. The only thing that could make this better is a tribe of bunnies."

The group busted out laughing. Lucas smiled inwardly, as well...he couldn't help but feel silly about having had a bad start to his morning the previous day. His days were filled with friendship...and love. He didn't have bad luck at all. The beautifully happy boy in his arms was proof of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed or have any suggestions, prompts, or ideas for me to write!


End file.
